In many systems, there is an on-going need to use multiple sensors to monitor and report data. For example, pedal position sensors, throttle position sensors, exhaust gas sensors, and barometric air pressure sensors, among others, can be used to help monitor and control engine activity in a vehicle. In the past, many of these sensors have communicated over separate busses and have required separate control circuitry to exchange data. The busses, which constitute a labyrinth of sorts for unwary repairmen, along with the associated control circuitry, add cost and complexity to the engine compartment of the vehicle.
To streamline vehicles and other types systems, communication protocols have been developed that allow one or more sensors to transmit according to a predetermined protocol over a single wire. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed toward improved techniques for measuring data pulses in these and other communication protocols.